


Heartfelt Gift

by Alesche_Ionned



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, M/M, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesche_Ionned/pseuds/Alesche_Ionned
Summary: King Dice gives Cuphead a gift.





	Heartfelt Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a one-shot so constructive criticism is welcome

The house is quiet or so it seems. There is in fact some noise a soft humming that comes and goes. This is what King Dice hears when he enters the house after calling it an early night at the casino because he wanted to get home as soon as possible before he had the chance to lose his nerve as he holds a nicely wrapped box. He heads to the living room where the humming seems to be coming from and sees a sight that warms his heart. Cuphead sitting on the couch working on a humming away as he writes in a small notebook. Cuphead stops when he notices King Dice.

“You're home early any reason why?”

“What I can’t come home early to spend time with my Cuppy”

Cuphead smiles at the pet name and places his notebook down on the coffee table. Getting up he heads over to wrap King Dice in a hug that Dice returns but forgets that he’s holding the gift as Cuphead notices the DIce is holding a box when they pull apart.

“What’s that?” 

“ Well, we’ve been uh together for awhile and uhh I…” Oh, dear devil how is it that he can talk so smoothly to patrons at the casino. 

Yet whenever with Cuphead he’s a stumbling mess trying to says what he wants to but the words seem to get jumbled. Though every other time with Cuphead he could talk smoothly yet with this he’s so embarrassed after all Cupheads been the one giving him gifts a new bowtie or some makeup and here he is trying so hard to just give Cuphead this one little gift.

“You got me something just cause?” Cuphead asks looking at the gift his eyes soft with a small smile gracing his face.  
He starts to open the gift while King Dice nervously watches. Taking the lid off Cuphead sees what it is it looks like a die but its colors are different from other dies. The hue is a light purple where there is normally white while the pips are not round dots but looking closer they are hearts. Cuphead takes it out of the box and sees that it isn’t just a die it’s a charm one for him to wear on his handle. Dice waits for a reaction from Cuphead wonder does he like or does he hate it. Dice expects the worst so he is completely thrown off guard when he is caught in a hug. Cuphead has his face buried in his chest.

“So I should take this saying that you like it.”

“li..it….I...love..it” The response is muffled but Dice can hear some of it. 

King Dice pulls Cuphead away from him and reaches a hand under his chin as he tilts his head up to face him. Cuphead has tears streaming down his cheeks and a shaky smile as Dice wipes the tears away gently with a soft smile gracing his face. Cuphead reaches to take the charm out of the box 

“Put it on me?” Cuphead hands Dice the charm and turns around.

King Dice loops the charm around Cuphead’s handle. Cuphead turns to face Dice after as he asks.

“How do I look?”

“Perfect my little teacup.”

Cuphead jumps at King Dice wrapping him in another hug as he looks up at him grin big as ever on his face. Dice grins back as he pulls Cuphead in closer for a quick kiss. They pull away from each other slowly with eyes half-lidded in contentment. They both head over to sit on the couch as Cuphead sits in Dice’s lap as Dice lounges back. Cuphead grabs his no book off the coffee table as he starts his humming again.


End file.
